Back Home
by fiction.Hope
Summary: Four best friends move back to Ipswich, the place that they were born but quickly moved away when they were still babies. At 17 they still don't know why they moved away in the first place or why they've come back. I DON'T OWN THE COVENANT IN ANY WAY!
1. Before I Continue

****FIRST THINGS FIRST****

**I unfortunately was not brilliant enough to come up with a storyline such as the one for the Covenant. NOPE! I do not own any little bit of this movie. I'm just a fan writing some fiction.  
**

**:) Ash.**

**(ALSO towards the end I introduced some characters from another TV show,not going to say which one because I don't want to ruin my story for those who haven't started. Anyway I don't own any of that jazz either so!...yea...enjoy!)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Back Home**

New York to Massachusetts, this is a change of scenery I though as I sat around my house with my three best friends, Hailey York, Ashlyn Bass, and Danielle Hope; I'm Simone Wincest. We all recently moved back here to Ipswich where we were all born, we never knew why we left to begin with.

"Simone you're over there in deep thought." Hailey said to me as I stared off into blank space. I was still taking in the move and the fact that the house I now live in is ridiculously huge.

"She's probably worried about starting school almost a month late." Dani spoke up and said.

I looked up at them all, "I'm not at all nervous, I just have my wonders about everything."

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. Your house is enormous by the way."

I sighed, "Yea, tell me something I don't know. I knew my family was rich but this is just ridiculous. I guess we really do come from old money."

"Right," Ashlyn responded.

The sudden move kind of caught us all off guard, were comfortable with our lives up in New York, we were established amongst Manhattan's elite. We fit in. Here, it's like starting from scratch; relationships are going to already be established once we arrive at Spenser Academy in the morning. Where do we, the daughter of Ipswich fit into all of this?

"I think we should all go to our own houses and prepare ourselves for whatever tomorrow has in store for us." Dani said as she stood up.

Hailey looked at her, "Speak for yourself. I've been ready."

I just laughed at the two, "Whatever, let's hope the boys are just as cute here as they were back in New York.

* * *

**I don't know what the hell I was doing but I accidentally deleted this chapter. The original chapter one is on my old laptop which is long gone. I just threw this one together, I'm kind of bummed that it's gone though. For my new readers I'm sorry that you missed out, and for my veterans I'm sorry for effing up.**

-Ash


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Ipswich**

_Ugh! Sunlight. School._ I arrived at school a little sooner than I wanted to and just sat in my car thinking about this new life I was about to start. I must've been deep in thought because I didn't noticed Ashlyn when she walked up to my window, but with Ashlyn you never know when she might just pop up.

"Simone get out the car." She calmly said even though she had just scared the crap out of me.

I reached for my bag before exiting my shiny silver Volvo, "Can you make your presence known next time you sneak up on me."

"Chill woman," She looked me over in my uniform which I made slight alters to, to make it more my style. "You look so hot! Trying to impress someone?"

"I just moved back, I know no one to impress."

She smiled, "But you do know about the swim team."

I couldn't help but return the smile, "Yea I do."

As Ashlyn and I approached the doors of our new school we couldn't help but notice the wondering eyes staring and whispers coming from the teens that littered the front steps and halls.

"Oh my god looks like we've made the Spenser gossip headline." Dani joked as we approached her and Hailey.

Hailey just sat quietly next to Dani's feet staring at some dark haired guy while listening to god knows what on her IPOD.

Ashlyn kicked Hailey's foot, "Hales."

She looked up, "What?"

I asked her, "Don't you think staring at a guy who you don't know with a expressionless face is kind of not normal."

Hailey smiled and as her eyes quickly changed from hazel to black and back to its normal hazel color she said, "Umm Simone since when were we ever normal?"

I couldn't help but laugh because she was so right.

* * *

"Oh boy. Oh boy. OH BOY!"

"Reid what the hell is your problem?" Tyler Simms asked his best friend and "brother" Reid Garwin as he approached him and two other guys; Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry.

He smiled, a very mischevious one. "Dude we have four new chicks here at Spenser today."

"Ok, Reid?" Caleb asked in a get-to-the-point tone.

"They're hot. I mean make believe hot. Like hotter than swimsuit models hot." He said which made them all laugh.

Pogue then said, "You say that about every girl."

"I know I do but this time it's different. Pogue you just have to see them to understand." Said Reid as the bell sounded.

Pogue shrugged his shoulders, "I guess so. Maybe we'll have a class with them all." He said as they all turned and began walking down the hall.

Caleb was the last to follow suite and when he turned to follow he decided to glance back as he saw what he could've sworn was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Caleb!" Pogue called out.

He then snapped back into reality, "I just saw the love of my life." He laughed.

"Not you too." Pogue said shaking his head.

"I guess so man."


	4. Chapter 3

**First Class**

"Don't we all have British Literature together right now?" Hailey asked as she looked around at everyone's freshly printed schedules.

They all nodded and headed down the long hallway, already late for their first class at their new school.

As they all entered the huge classroom everyone was already seated and engaged in their own conversations, looking around for four seats Dani couldn't find any that were in the same row. There were two on the far right side of the room and another two on the opposite side of the room.

"I guess we're splitting, huh?" Dani said.

Simone looked around the room observing everyone before responding, "I suppose you're right. Come on Ashlyn."

Ashlyn followed Simone to their seats which were in the same row as some of the most gorgeous guys that they both have ever seen, "Damn." She whispered in Simone's ear.

Giggling quietly Simone sat down next to the dark haired guy, who just so happened to be the same guy who she caught staring at her just minutes before they arrived in class.

"Well guy there's two of them." Reid whispered to Tyler.

Tyler leaned back in his seat so that he could see past Pogue and Caleb, and caught a glimpse of the two new girls, "Wow you were right. They're beautiful man."

"The other two are over there." He said pointing towards the other end of the room.

"You know it's not polite to point Reid." Caleb said.

"Since when am I ever polite?" Reid laughed.

Pogue shook his head and looked past Caleb, "You have company Caleb. And this company is going to make you forget that Sarah ever existed."

"What are you talking about-…" He stopped midsentence as he turned around and seen the same girl from earlier. Pogue was right; she was going to help him forget all about his last girlfriend Sarah. Glancing at her friend and knowing Pogue's type he and Kate's relationship was about to be tested severely.

Simone smiled, "Hi."

"Hey."Caleb replied and by this time the other three were paying attention.

Sticking out her hand, "I'm Simone Wincest, and this is Ashlyn Bass."

Ashlyn waved, "Call me Ash."

Caleb smiled one of the most gorgeous smiles ever, "Ok. Well I'm Caleb Danvers, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and Reid Garwin."

"Aren't you guys the sons of Ipswich?" Ashlyn asked.

Reid nodded, "Indeed we are."

They all noticed that Ash shot Simone a mischievous grin that they all have seen plenty of times upon Reid's face, "Nice." Simone said.

"You know we could've made room for your other two friends." Reid said.

Ashlyn looked at him, "I highly doubt that."

"Don't mind him." Caleb said to her.

"Oh I'm not." She said.

* * *

The remainder of the class went by just fine. Aside from paying attention to the lesson, Simone and Dani also had side conversations with the guys. They had invited them and the rest of the girls to sit with them at lunch.

"Oh my god Reid you're such a guy." Ashlyn said as Reid burped extremely loud during lunch.

He wrapped his arm around her, "Ashlyn baby, my little caramel delight. I can't help but to be."

"Don't make me barf man." Tyler said pretending to gag.

"Why did you guys move to Ipswich?" Caleb asked.

"Actually we were all born here but our families moved away when we were babies. We don't know why we moved away or why we came back. We just did." Hailey said answering his question.

"You're beautiful." Tyler whispered.

Hailey turned bright red for a second," What did you say?"

Tyler didn't realize that anyone had heard him, "You heard that?"

"Yes I did."

Leaning closer to her ear he whispered, "I said you were beautiful, and I know it's only your first day but I would love to get to know you better."

Trying to keep from leaping into the air with joy she replied, "Well I'd love that and thank you."


	5. Chapter 4

**_***I noticed I changed the tense for which I am writing this story..Sorry for those that noticed, I didn't realize I was doing so until I wrote the following chapter..I apologize for the inconvenience if there were any, if not enjoy this new chapter...AND PLEASE GIVE ME FEED BACK!!!!!!*** -Ash_**

Just Fine

For all four girls, their first day at Spenser had proven to be rather nice and interesting. They didn't come across anything unusual and they met and befriended the most popular boys at Spenser.

They all split after school, and went home. Tyler had invited them all to join them for dinner and fun later at Nicky's, Simone declined but the others agreed to go.

"Simone darling," Simone's mother Sidney called out to her as she heard Simone enter the house. "Is that you?"

Simone waited until she reached the kitchen where her mother was at before responding, "Yes mother."

She smiled at her daughter, "Well sit down and tell me about your first day. How are classes? Meet any new people? Meet any cute boys?"

"What about cute boys?" Simone's father Kevin asked as he came into the kitchen from the patio door.

"Just asking her about her first day at Spenser," Sidney replied. "So lets here it."

Grabbing an orange off the counter and beginning to peel it Simone began, "Well everything was fine. My classes don't seem like they're going to be an issue at all. I met some people but me and the rest of the girls really hung out with this group of guys. They invited us all out to Nicky's tonight, I declined but the others are going."

"Why'd you decline Simone? You should really go and get out." Her mother said.

"Just don't want to go. Think I'll just sit out back and write or something." She replied.

Her father raised an eyebrow, "What boys?"

Sidney looked at her husband, "Kevin is that the only part you heard?"

Responding to her father, "They're swimmers. Caleb, Reid, Tyler, and Pogue. People call them the Sons of Ipswich or what ever. I meant to ask them what that meant because it sounded familiar but it slipped my mind."

Simone looked up at her father who was staring at her with a blank face.

"Dad what's wrong?"

Shaking his head, "Nothing that you soon won't find out on your own Simone. I knew you would meet them."

"Is it suppose to be something wrong with meeting them? Is meeting them suppose to be bad?" Simone asked.

He placed his hand on her shoulder as her mother watched them both, "I'll just tell you this. They're families are the reason why we moved when you and the rest of your friends were only babies. Now whether it's a good or bad thing that you guys met all depends on the Sons of Ipswich themselves, once they find out who you all truly are. Being of their intelligence it won't take them long to find out."

"Dad what is that all suppose to me?" She asked.

"You'll figure it out."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

He looked at her, "Because I know you will figure it out, besides I've said too much."

With that said he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs, probably to his office. Simone was left in the kitchen with her mother.

"Don't ask me," Sidney said as Simone fixed her mouth to ask her the same things she asked her father. "He's already said too much. I and the other families swore we wouldn't speak on this and those boys."

"What could possible be wrong with them mom?"

She shook her head and began to leave the kitchen as she grabbed her car keys, "There's nothing wrong with them. They're not the problem. We are."

Simone sat there alone thinking about what all was just said. She now knew bits of why they left Ipswich, she didn't really care though. What bothered her was that her mother and father made it seem as If they were a threat to her new friends.

Three hours later she still had the words of what her mother and father said to her weighing heavy on her brain. She needed to free her mind, so she grabbed her laptop and went out to the backyard.

While in the midst of surfing around on _Facebook _she heard the purr of a cars engine pulling into the driveway next door. She glanced at the car as its engine cut and almost stopped breathing when she seen the driver getting out. Caleb Danvers was her next door neighbor.

She got up out of her seat and began walking towards the gate which separated the two yards, "Hey Caleb."

Caleb turned around and looked at her with an expression that screamed _OH MY GOD_ written all over his face, "Simone…hey. You live here?"

She nodded, "Yea I do."

He smiled, "Great!"

"Why would that be great?" She asked.

"Well I mean living next to an empty big house like this for eighteen years gets pretty boring."

Admiring his looks and noticing the muscles underneath his t-shirt she replied, "I guess you're right then. So are you meeting everyone else at Nicky's?"

"I didn't want to but I was going to go anyway."

Leaning on the gate, "Why don't you want to go?"

"I go to Nicky's a lot and it's not like it's anything new there and besides I was a little bummed when you turned down the invite."

A bit confused and thinking, _is Caleb Danvers already interested_, she replied, "Well my parents are heading back to New York in like twenty minutes for the rest of the week and won't be back until Monday evening."

He smirked slightly, "So what are you trying to say Simone?"

When he said her name it was like a gust of ice cold air blew into her chest, and her stomach began to flutter, "I mean if you're bummed about me not coming to Nicky's tonight, you're more than welcome to come hang with me for the night. I wasn't going to do nothing but order a pizza and watch movies."

"You move quick!" He laughed.

Simone just looked at him.

"I'm joking Simone, but it's obvious that you're showing interest in me and I'm going to take you up on your offer and come. So you can at least get to know me better and determine if you're still interested." He said all of this with a smile.

"Is that right Caleb?"

He nodded, "Yes it is. I mean I already made my mind up about you while I was driving back. I just hope you don't leave like my ex-girlfriend did."

"Why she leave you? How could she leave you?" She said wondering how anyone could want to be away from such a gorgeous person like Caleb.

"I'd rather not say now. You won't believe me," He grabbed his backpack out of his car. "I promise to tell you eventually though."

"Ok."

"Well I'm going to run in the house and probably shower or something. I'll be over in like an hour." He said.

Standing up off of the gate she replied, "Alright, you should take my number down and let me know when you're on your way."

They exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wincest & Danvers**

Simone said goodbye to her parents thirty minutes after she came in from talking to Caleb. She stood in the foyer of her house thinking about rather or not she should change her clothes, or if they should watch the movie in her room or in the den.

"Why am I so nervous?" She asked herself out loud as she ran up the stairs and to her room.

She then felt the familiar vibrate of her phone in her pocket. Caleb was calling.

"Miss me already now do you Danvers?" She said jokingly as she answered the phone.

Caleb laughed on the other end of the phone, "Surprisingly I do miss you and I don't feel like waiting another half hour before I come over."

"Is that your way of saying you want to come now?"

"Yeah actually it is."

Simone quickly sprayed on perfume, "Well come on over then."

"Cool."

"Umm Caleb," She said. "You don't mind if we watch the movie in my room do you?"

He responded with a hint of a smile in his voice, "I don't mind at all."

"Ok cool. Well I'll see you in a sec."

"Alright." He hung up the phone.

Simone thought it was rather odd that as soon as she hung up the phone her doorbell rang.

"That was extremely fast." She said to herself as she walked to the front door.

Standing on the other side of the door was Caleb, he looked even more gorgeous to her than he did when they were out back.

"Hey." He said smiling.

Instead of saying the same she replied, "You got here quick."

"I kind of was outside your door when I called."

"Creep?" She said to his response.

"Not much of a creep, just a guy who sort of likes the new girl."

Simone shook her head as she closed the front door, "Don't go making trouble for me at school. I don't want any girls getting angry at me for stealing their golden boy."

"I'm no ones golden boy but my moms." He laughed.

"Sure thing." She said as she turned to lead him into her room upstairs.

Looking around as they walked, "Wow Simone, your house is crazy big. It's very nice." Caleb said.

"Thanks, I'm sure yours is better though."

"Doubt it, yours reeks old money."

She laughed a little, "Caleb, and you think yours don't? Remember your family is known because of the money."

"Your family is too…actually all of you and your friends family's are known from old money and I guess some other stuff too. My mom wouldn't tell me when I asked."

Thinking to herself, as though it was a coincidence, "My parents did the same thing when I asked about you guys. They gave me a bunch of half ass answers."

"Weird." He said as Simone opened the door to her bedroom.

"My room."She said.

Caleb stood in the doorway as she walked in observing everything. For some reason he felt a strong energy as he began to walk into the room. Then stopping when he was only inches behind Simone.

Without turning around she asked him in a slow shallow voice, "Caleb is it something wrong?"

"No. Your room looks fine. Big as hell for no reason though." He said forcing a laugh.

A slight grin spread across her face, "Ok so why are you standing so close behind me." She said as she felt a rush of warm heat run across her body as her body temperature drastically rose.

"Simone tell me you don't feel that."

"I don't feel anything." She lied.

He quickly spun her around, "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." She said as she walked to the other side of the room.

"Simone."

"Caleb."

Shaking his head he went and sat on her bed, "Come sit by me."

Simone walked by him slightly shaking because she now had a hunch on why their parents were acting the way they were.

While he was looking down she touched his face, "Caleb, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her and what she saw almost made her piss herself. His eyes were as black as night. It was definite he too possessed the power.

"Caleb," She said removing her hand from his face. "What is going on?"

He hoped up from where he was sitting, eyes still black, "Do you really want to continue to lie to me Simone?"

"Caleb I don't know what you are talking about." She continued to lie and he only got even madder.

He just stood there looking at her, "If you lie to me again Simone I will leave you, I will forget you existed, I will loathe you for as long as you breathe."

Simone didn't like to be threatened, "Don't threaten me."

Caleb didn't mean anything he was saying. He didn't care if she told him the truth or not at that very moment because once he walked into her room he knew it was her that he had to have. He knew he had found the one that would truly understand him. Yet he continued to carry on knowing that he was getting a rise out of her.

"Dammit Simone I will do as I please, do you think I'm afraid of you? Look at me! I could snap you into two if I wanted."

Caleb didn't have much time to think as he went soaring across the room and into the wall, "No Caleb. I can kill you instead." She said as she walked over to him as he leaned against the wall, eyes just as black as his.

He didn't respond, he was at a lost for words. All he could do was act on impulse as he grabbed Simone's face and placed his lips to hers. They shared a kiss; this kiss didn't feel like any other that they've felt before. So much power ran through their veins as they continued to kiss, it was if two worlds were colliding.

Though the kiss was broken when Caleb's phone rang.

"He felt it," He said raising his phone showing her that Pogue was calling; both of their eyes back to normal. "Yeah Pogue."

"I just felt an urge like no other, man someone is using."

"It was me..well but I'm sure it was Simone that you felt she throw me across the room."

The other end of the phone was silent for a minute, "Caleb did I just hear you right? Simone was using?"

Caleb smiled at Simone before responding, "Yeah man Simone has powers too, and by the pain I'm feeling she has ascended as well. So how bout you call up the rest of the boys and tell them that we're not alone."

Pogue could be heard slightly laughing on the other end of the phone, "Dude this is crazy but ok. Hold on…does this mean the other girls have the power too?"

"Yes Pogue more than likely but I have to go." Caleb said before hanging up.

Caleb hung up the phone and looked at Simone.

"What a first day back in town." She said.

"I know, you meet the Sons of Ipswich, have a good day of school, discover others do have the power, and now dating the golden boy Caleb Danvers."

Simone stuck her hands out in front of her, "Hold on there cowboy. We just met today I barely know anything about you and know we're suppose to be going out."

"Simone what more do you need to know. You know my deepest darkest secret. Being mine wouldn't hurt much. I mean look at you we definitely compliment each other when it comes to looks."

"Caleb."

Caleb didn't know why he was saying the things he was saying he just knew that he _**HAD**_ to have her and be with her this instant.

"Simone I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach ok. You would not be disappointed. It's like that kiss sealed the deal for me and I have to have you. When I first seen you today I knew it was something about you, and I just couldn't stop thinking about you Simone. I need you baby like a fiend needs their daily fix. I can't explain this at all, but after only 13 hours of knowing you, I'm falling in love with you that fast."

Simone had but a single tear in her eye as she looked at Caleb, "Caleb I can't. This is all so sudden. I just got here."

Shaking his head Caleb responded, "Stop lying to me and to yourself Simone. You feel it too and I know it."

She just kissed him a second time, "I'm yours."


	7. Chapter 6

**Taking back Ipswich**

"What are we going to do?" Simone asked Caleb as they laid in her bed cuddling just hours after Caleb told her how he really felt.

"What are we going to do about what exactly?"

"I mean I don't think everyone is going to take well to the fact that we're kind of an item. Our friends will understand it; well at least I hope they will."

Staring into the mirror of their reflection and into her eyes he responded, "So what! They'll just have to get use to us being together."

"Ok," she said. "My parents are going to trip big time. I just know they are."

Caleb dug his nose into Simone's hair, "Stop worrying about what other people are going to think."

* * *

'Oh..My God!' Is all Caleb and Simone heard as they entered school that morning. People jaws were hitting the hallway floors as they maneuvered themselves hand and hand between the watching students until final they reached where their friends were sitting and staring at them with the same facial expression as everyone else.

"What the hell is this bro?" Reid asked as he leaned up against a locker.

Caleb looked to Pogue who responded, "It wasn't my business to tell so I didn't."

"Well if you must know Reid, Caleb and I are an item. We're together." Simone said to him.

"What? You guys just met Simone! How could you be in a relationship already?" Hailey asked.

Simone turned to look at her, "We live next door to each other."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "So what.,,I mean dude physical attraction only goes so far man. I told Hailey she was beautiful yesterday but you don't see me fall all over her and trying to play boyfriend and girlfriend just yet."

"I am standing right here Tyler." Simone said.

"I didn't mean it like that, you're cool I like you," he turned back to Caleb. "But dude…why?"

A light bulb seem to have went off in the other three girls head as they all turned to look at each other then at Simone.

"We," Simone said pointing to herself and the other girls, then whispering, "Too posses the power."

"Wait. How did you find out that we did?" Tyler asked.

Caleb smiled remembering last night, "She kind of attacked me last night and it just gave everything away."

Pogue just stood there and shook his head.

"What?" Hailey asked him.

"Nothing. Here comes Kate and Sarah." He said.

Kate approached Pogue and immediately started to hug and kiss Pogue while Ashlyn watched with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hi Caleb can I talk to you?" Sarah asked Caleb.

"Sure," He said standing next to Simone, "Talk."

She folded her arms, "Are you really going out with her?"

Simone eyes got big as if she was shocked by what she just heard, "Uhhh if that's what you're hearing…yeah."

Sarah looked at Simone, "I don't believe I was talking to you hun."

Simone fixed her mouth to shoot out a reply but Pogue just shook his head for her to shut up.

"Sarah what is it to you? You broke up with me remember, when I thought I could count on you." Caleb said.

"Ok but-…" She began to reply before Simone stepped in.

"Look her…Sarah this conversation is not about to happen so hold your tongue. You left a good man for a dumbass reason. Take this as your loss and my personal gain." Simone said.

"Excuse me but under the certain circumstances you shouldn't be with him either. You guy's families are the reason the covenant even exist." Sarah snarled back.

"You little bitch," Dani said grabbing hold of Sarah's hair. "I swear to God I will cut you severely if you mutter anything else like that. You can take it as a threat."

"Dani let her go now," Reid growled under his breath.

She released her grip as Sarah turned and ran away in the opposite direction.

"I don't believe you." Kate said to Dani as she ran after Sarah.

Once all was clear Reid dropped to his knees, "You're beautiful, and crazy. Danielle Hope, will you marry me?"

Every burst into laughter as the bell rang.

After school everyone decided to head over to Simone's house to hang out and talk about everything that's going on.

"So what's the deal with what Sarah said?" Tyler asked.

"Well judging from my parent's behavior about you guys and adding that to everything. It's something about our families but I don't know exactly what it is." Simone said.

Caleb turned to Pogue and asked him, "Is there anything in the Book of Damnation about their families?"

"Not that I remember reading," Pogue replied.


	8. UPDATES

*****Heyyy everyone I'm sorry I haven't added anything new in like FOREVER..BUT the second semester of school has been hectic and very eventful!..I'm gonna be adding a new chapter within this upcoming week..sorry for my hiatus!*** Ash**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi lovely readers!**

**I know it's been a very long time since I updated. I haven't updated since my freshman yr of college and I'm a junior now. WOW! Time really does fly by, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I will try to be more consistant with my updates.**

* * *

"Honestly think our parents know what's up and that they weren't necessarily that naive to put anything about it into the book of damnation," Dani said leaning up against Reid.

Caleb looked to everyone not saying a word.

"I can be almost positive that one of our parents has something written down about whatever it is that's suppose to keep us apart. I mean look we all live in these big ass houses, who's to say that their aren't any secret rooms holding a gang of items and documents about our families," Simone said.

Shrugging his shoulders Pogue responded, " Hell it could be something as little as my great great grandad had an affair with your great great grandmother and it started a feud amongst our families."

Every one stared.

" I'm not saying that that's the case, I'm just throwing it out there. We don't know what's up. For all we know you guy's dads could just be overprotective of their daughters and don't want you all to fall in love with us," Pogue said while stealing a glance at Ashlyn with that last comment.

" I would just say forget the reasons. I mean we're here now but it is a bit intriguing to know exactly why our families just packed up and left like they did," Hailey said.

Simone ran her hands through her shoulder length hair in frustration, this seemed to have a lusting effect over Caleb, " We could just give up, I mean I know my dad, once he finds out that me and Caleb are dating he's going to freak and eventually blow up leaking out why everything is the way that it is.

* * *

"I really wish you weren't with Kate." Ashlyn said to Pogue as they sat outside on her bedroom balcony.

Pogue threw his tone, muscular arm around Ashlyn, "Well Ash I am, and I don't plan on breaking up with her...I love her."

"You know it's possible to love one person and begin to have feelings for another at the same time right?"

He nodded, " I know but I'm not trying to hurt anyone here that does not need to be hurt."

Ashlyn stood up from where she was sitting, " What do you mean Pogue? You're going to be hurting your own feelings because you're gonna be the one torn between who you're with now and between someone who is capable of offering you more."

"Ashlyn sit down."

"It's just so frustrating all the guys were single, except you. I always run into this problem wanting the guy that I can't have."

"No one said that you'd never get me," Pogue said.

"Ok but what am I suppose to do wait around until your relationship falls apart? That is so not fair Pogue and I don't see how you could suggest such a thing," Ashlyn said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"I'm not suggesting that you put your love life on hold for me Ash, but don't try to pitch me a ultimatum either. I didn't know you existed until two months ago. You came into my life out of left field and I'm falling in love with you the more time we spend with each other but I'm also in love with Kate."

"Ash you're a wonderful girl but I'm not that guy to go around and break hearts."

With tears in her eyes Ashlyn responded, "But you're breaking my heart right now. This just isn't fair. Why do you have to be you, why do you have to be so damn perfect?"

"Because I'm a Son of Ipswich, we're pretty much the shit," He jokingly responded causing Ashlyn to laugh and playfully punch him.

"I hate you Pogue Parry." She said laughing.

He closely got in her face almost touching her lips with his, "Well I love you Ashlyn Bass."

Ashlyn leaned back before their lips could touch, "Don't say that. Don't torture me like that."

Pogue stood up, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"Why?"

"I umm...I need to go have a talk with Kate. I can't lie to myself anymore." With that said Pogue left Ashlyn there sitting alone on her balcony.


	10. Chapter 8

"No!, I will not allow this relationship!" Simone's dad Kevin yelled at her.

"Dad I don't care what happened between our families. It's a new day and age and I like Caleb, and I love hanging around the other guys." Simone said.

"Simone sweetie this just isn't right." Her mother said.

Simone just stared at both of her parents before responding, "Says who? I'm 17, I'll be 18 soon and then I'll be going away to Brown WITH Caleb. This is a situation that you're both going to have to just deal with honestly"

"Now you watch your tone and choice of words young lady and let me put an emphasis on YOUNG LADY. As I recall it's Kevin's rules, you're my daughter, you live in my house, you spend MY money by the thousands! So until you're out on your own making your own life for yourself you will go by my rules."

"So you're a dictator now? You're Hitler? This isn't Inglorious Bastards DAD i see no papers saying you own, me all you have is a signature on a birth certificate." Simone barked back. She is truly her father's daughter in the sense that she argues well and sticks to her guns.

"Simone, Kevin that is enough! No more with going back and forth about this," Her mom said. "Let her date Caleb, let her befriend the sons of Ipswich. It was destined that they found each other Kevin and you know that. So what about that prophecy of damnation about our families. If it's true it's going to happen anyway, there is nothing we can do about it, it's a prophecy if it's meant to happen it will happen. From what I've been hearing since we've moved back those boys are wonderful, give or take the normal mischief that any teenage boy gets into. And Caleb is the golden boy of Ipswich."

Kevin blank face stared at Sidney, " So you're really taking her side?"

"I'm taking no ones because their isn't any sides to take in this particular disagreement."

Kevin threw is hands in the air before leaving the family room, more than likely heading for the library.

"Thank you mom."

"Don't thank me Simone, just be careful ok."

"A prophecy?" Dani asked.

* * *

Simone nodded her head, "Yes a prophecy. I don't know exactly what it's about in detail but all my mom said was that there was a prophecy concerning the damnation of our families."

Being Reid he replied, "What the hell, this isn't Harry Potter!"

"Shut up," Tyler interrupted. "We have to find out what was in that prophecy."

At that moment Pogue walked into Caleb's house where they all were meeting.

"Took you long enough." Ashlyn said which silenced all the side conversations that were going on.

Pogue took off his leather jacket and threw it on a near by chair, "I had some thing that needed to be taken care of if that's ok with you."

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulder, "Hey it isn't my place to verify what's ok for you to do. I'm not your girlfriend."

"I don't see why not." Caleb mumbled.

"You might as well be you act like it." Pogue said.

"I do not! And besides I wouldn't want to intrude on Kate's position."

By now everyone was staring intently at the two.

"Isn't her position anymore I told you that." He said.

"Hmm well she sure didn't get that memo, because according to her tweets she's still all over you." Ashlyn said.

Hailey butted in, " Ah now you know if it isn't facebook official then it's not irrelevant."

Ashlyn then shot Hailey a look which could only be interpreted as for her to shut up.

Changing the topic at hand, " Anyway, why are we here?" Pogue asked.

"Well Simone's mom let slip the overall reason to our problem, no details though." Caleb told him.

Sitting next to Ashlyn who slightly moved closer away to the edge of the couch Pogue asked, "Well what's up?"

"There's a prophecy that our families are doomed for damnation." Caleb answered him.

Like Reid Pogue responded, "What the hell, Harry Potter much?"

Reid threw his hands up, "Exactly what i was saying."

"I don't know man. Until we find out exactly what that prophecy says it isn't much that we can do about it." Caleb said.


	11. READERS!

**Happy Friday my lovely readers! I was just letting you all know that I would love some feedback from you guys. Fan input on this story would be wonderful! If there is anything you want in the story or if you have any suggestions to add on to how I'm taking things please please PLEASE drop me a few lines!**

**Thanks…ASH()**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hope and Garwin**

Dani was in an obvious daze as she sat alongside Caleb in their AP Calculus class, it was just the two of them since the rest of the sisters and brothers decided to take Statistics instead of the challenging Calculus class. Besides Dani and Caleb were the only two strict about only wanting to go to Harvard next year.

"Hey sunshine pay attention." Caleb whispered to Dani as he continued to copy the notes from the board.

Dani let out a sly smile.

Caleb sat down his pencil and reclined a little in his chair, doing so he caught a glimpse of Sarah who was staring intensely at him from across the room, sitting back up he turned to Dani. "Thinking about Reid?"

"Not necessarily." She responded while looking down at her cell which began to vibrate from a text.

"But that doesn't mean you're not thinking about him."

Picking up her phone and responding to the text, "I have a lot of things on my mind actually. Yes, Reid is one of them; he's trying to make _us_ official. Then there's this whole prophecy thing which is quite daunting, I hope it's just a crook of bull."

"Let's forget about the whole prophecy thing for a minute. Reid _wants_ to make it official?" Caleb ended with a question as the bell sounded.

"Yes, is that hard to believe?"

Grabbing his books Caleb responded, "Yea it is actually. I mean Reid never _wants_ to just be tied down to one girl. I actually can't remember the last time he's had a girlfriend. People change though."

"Right. He's just so opposite of what I normally go after for in a guy."

Now in the hallway, "You obviously like him though so what's the big deal?" Caleb asked.

She shrugged her shoulder, "I don't know I guess I'm just nervous because I really do like him and I do have feelings for him. I just don't want to get my heart broken."

"You won't. Trust me. Reid is the holy godfather when it comes to being an asshole but he isn't a complete jerk."

"I guess."

As they continued to walk towards their lockers Caleb turned towards Dani with a sly smile, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go get my man." Dani said laughing with the most beautiful smile. Caleb could tell why Reid was totally out of it for here; she was like Simone, just beautiful.

Throwing his arm around her and pointing he replied, "Good because there he is." Before anyone even appeared Reid walked out of a classroom door.

Turning almost Crayola red, "How'd you know?" Dani asked.

"He's my brother."

"Hello wonderful people!" Reid exclaimed as he wedged himself in between Caleb and Dani.

"Hey." They both said in unison.

Reid turned to Dani, "How are you this fine November morning?"

Grabbing Reid's hand and intertwining her fingers with his she responded, "I'm just fine actually. Had a little talk with Caleb about some things."

"Oh, is that right." Reid said as he turned to Caleb and mouthed a silent thank you.

"Yes it is." Dani smiled.

"Another couple!" A bystander shouted as the three of them walked past a group of students, "The sons and daughters just can't get enough."

* * *

**Hey. I know this chapter is kind of short but I'll make up for it! I only have three more hours left at work AND I happen to be completely bored at the moment so within the next few hours there should be some new chapters.**

**And it's completely obvious that I'm linking each guy up with a girl. I mean why not? It should add extra excitement and more drama where Kate and Sarah's ex's are concerned.  
**


	13. Chapter 10

**Love & Nicky's**

"All hell is about to break loose." Tyler said to Ashlyn, Pogue, Reid, Dani, and Hailey as Simone walked into Nicky's. Off in the corner Caleb and Sarah were in a heated discussion.

"What's that?" Simone said as she sat next to Pogue eyed the two in the corner.

Reid was the first to speak up, obviously, "Umm…Sarah came over and pulled Caleb away saying she had something to talk to him about."

"There is nothing she has to talk to him about. She wasn't there when he needed her the most and now I'm here and he's found better. Really she's wasting her breath." Simone said with a screwed facial expression.

Pogue commented, "Please don't start anything Simone because Reid is so going to be on your side and fuel that fire beyond what's needed."

"I'm not starting anything. She's already started it." Simone said as she stood up from her seat and made her way towards where Caleb and Sarah were sitting. Caleb obviously didn't notice when she walked into Nicky's.

"What do you want?" Sarah said with such nastiness in her voice.

At that moment Caleb looked up and the color instantly drained from his face, things were about to pop off.

Tilting her head to the side with that 'bitch you must be out of your mind expression' Simone responded, "You are so stupid," she leaned closer to Sarah. "Do you know that you are playing with fire?"

"Fire which can easily be put out with water." She said standing up facing Simone.

Simone took one small step back, "Sarah. I can rip you into a million pieces. Make your life a living hell. I can be ten times worse than Chase ever was."

Sarah looked at Caleb, "You told her about that!"

Clasping her hands together Simone said, "Look Sarah I'm going to make this as easy as possible. Stay the hell away from Caleb, it shouldn't be so hard to just respect his decision and move the hell on. He broke up with you before I even moved back here. So stop being a bitch and attempting to be a home wrecker because it's not going to work."

Sarah laughed, "Respect? Simone you are so lucky that I don't-…"

Caleb interrupted her and very sternly said in almost a growl, "Do not threaten her. You will regret it because whatever she does there will be no consequences on her behalf because she can make everyone forget whatever she did to you."

"You're really taking her side? Caleb she ruined us. We could've gotten back together." Sarah whined.

"No, you ruined us. You blamed everything that happened to you with Chase on me. As I recall it the night we all met you decided to get friendly with him. You let him in!" Caleb yelled which caused Pogue to come over.

"Caleb calm down and leave her before this gets out of hand." Pogue said.

"No man," He said before turning back to Sarah. "I am so sick of you Sarah! I tried to be your friend regardless of how you hurt me but you continue to be a bitch when it comes to my girlfriend and I. You need to get it through that pretty little blonde head of yours that it is over. There is absolutely no chance in all blue hell that we'll ever get back together. As far as a friendship? I want nothing to do with you. As of now I despise you, I hate you, you are absolutely nothing to me. After today I will forget you, I will not notice that you even breath and that your heartbeats-…"

Simone interjected now, "Caleb stop. I am no way trying to take up for her but just stop. Walk away. Go with Pogue."

Surprisingly Caleb did as he was told. He and Pogue walked away as Simone stayed standing there with Sarah who was damn near ready to flood Nicky's with tears.

"Sarah look," Simone said in a much softer tone. "How many times are you going to put yourself through this? Just stop ok, and no one feelings will have to continue to get hurt. Caleb is hurting right now, and the more you hurt him the more he is going to lash out on you, and the more I am going to respond. We don't want that. So just leave it all to rest. It's over."

With that said Simone turned to walk away as Sarah whispered what she thought was an inaudible 'Bitch'. All Simone did was look back at her and shake her head.

Sitting down across from an obviously heated Caleb, Simone simply said. "Don't ever do that again."

Caleb just stared at her with pitch black eyes which began to fade to their natural color.

"I love you." Was all Caleb could mutter little did anyone know, they've never said this to each other.

Simone just stared blankly at Caleb.


	14. Chapter 11

**The Reunion  
**

"Just leave me alone!" Was all that Simone could scream as she was being chained down to an old brass bed.

"But baby sis don't you miss playing together? It's been what almost 12 years," A rather handsome boy said. "You've grown up to be so beautiful! I wish I was never thrown back into that foster home."

Simone just silently laid there crying because she knew this was the end, she knew Caleb wasn't coming, and all her sisters were…dead.

"You don't miss me Simone?" The guy asked as his eye went completely black.

Simone didn't respond.

"You know you're eventually going to have to talk right," The guy said staring intently at her. "This won't work unless you say that one little sentence that I am just dying to hear. So tell me how did your little fling with the golden boy Caleb Danvers go?"

Simone still didn't respond.

At want seemed like an instant the most excruciating pain ran through Simone's body and just would stop. She screamed the most piercing scream that's ever left her mouth.

"Stop please stop." She cried.

"You can talk," The guy said with such cruel amusement in his voice. "Just make this simple and fast. I couldn't get Caleb's powers and really I don't want his anymore because from what I've seen you are a lot stronger than your little boy toy. So Simone, honey will me your powers."

Simone looked him directly into his eyes, "Never."

As quickly as she let the words leave her mouth that excruciating pain returned.

"Stop being so damn stubborn sister!" He screamed, as she screamed out in pain as tears flooded the bed she was chained to.

"STOP!...CHASE PLEASE STOP!"

* * *

Simone woke up in a pool of sweat. She looked around as her eyes focused on her surroundings, she was in her own room and looking at her clock it was 4 in the morning on a Saturday.

Sitting upright in her bed Simone's brain started to roam a mile a second, putting everything together. The Sons and Daughters of Ipswich weren't going to be the reason for each other's damnation. It was going to be her once adopted brother Chase, so that meant the Chase that stirred up so much last year before she even moved back to Ipswich was the same Chase that tried to make Caleb will away his powers. She never knew why her parents sent Caleb back to the foster agency; she just thought he was really bad, because bad things always happened when he was around. Yes, they both were 6 at the time when her parents sent him back and Chase was the only brother she knew he had been with them since they both were 2. So if she had it right, Chase was coming back for them, for Simone and her sisters.

Simone's train of thought was broken by her vibrating cell phone, who the hell would be calling her at 4 in the morning.

"What happened?" It was Tyler.

"Huh?" Simone's comprehension skills were a bit shaken.

"I just woke up in a pool of my own sweat and you were the first person that popped up into my mind."

Simone snapped back into her own self, "I just had a dream. I think I know what the prophecy is all about."

"OK, that's good then. We should all meet up later on today then and discuss it."

Shaking her head even though Tyler couldn't see her she responded, "No Tyler. We all have to meet up now. This cannot wait, I will not chance this. Let's all meet at my family's old farm."

* * *

"Please inform on why this just could not wait until the morning?" A red eyed Ashlyn asked as she rested her head on Pogue's chest.

"I know what the prophecy is all about." Simone stated.

Reid stared at her, "Well obviously."

Simone took a deep breath before beginning, "Ok, when I was 2 my parents adopted a little boy. Growing up stuff always happened where he was involved, like shattered windows, dead animals, and so on. Well when were 6 my parents just couldn't take it anymore so they sent him back to the orphanage and we never heard from him since." She stopped.

Caleb motioned for her to keep going.

Simone bit her bottom lip holding back tears, "Well I was devastated when this happened. I mean he was my brother I loved him I didn't think anything he was doing was terribly awful."

Tyler who was closest to Simone patted her back in hopes of comforting her so that she would go on explaining.

"Well tonight I had this dream and it felt so real and my brother was in it."

"Was that the reason why I was woken up? I just thought you and Caleb were roughing it out supernatural style." Dani said, completely serious.

"Umm we haven't done anything like that," Caleb announced.

Reid laughed, "Bummer man. I guess you really do have lonely nights."

"Guys don't get side tracked." Hailey spoke up. "Simone keep going."

Simone began, "Ok well in my dream, I was chained up and being tortured. You all were dead," She said pointing to the girls. "And you guys couldn't be found." She said in reference to the guys.

"What?" Caleb said.

"My brother was trying to get me to will him my powers. He said he tried it with you Caleb and failed. He obviously succeeded with the girls because they were all dead." Simone ended.

Pogue, Caleb, Reid, and Tyler all looked at each other with horror stricken faces.

"No Simone. This is impossible he cannot still be alive. He's your brother?" Caleb said.

"Adoptive, then given back brother." Pogue corrected him.

"Wait who is this he?" Dani asked.

"This he is Chase Collins." Caleb told her.

"Chase Collins is your brother! I mean was!" Ashlyn yelled as the obvious news clicked into their heads.

Simone nodded, "Yes and our family damnation has nothing to do with us all per say it's Chase he's coming for us. Our powers are more useful than the guys. He's coming to kill."

"Does your dad know this?" Tyler asked.

Simone shook her head, "No, if he did he wouldn't trip over our relationships with each other."

"We have to tell our parents." Hailey said.

"This is impossible." Reid said.

Caleb replied, "Reid when it comes to our kind. Anything is possible."


	15. Chapter 12

**Let's Go**

Simone sat in her dad's library behind his desk in a daze. She didn't care if he found her in here, it's not like it was some forbidden part of the house it was just his "man cave." She was hoping that he found her in there anyway she still hadn't told him about her dream from the other night.

Kevin, her dad, walked through the door not noticing that she was sitting behind his desk.

"Dad," she said.

He stopped dead in his tracks; the last time she was in his library in New York is was because she had gotten into some trouble, "What happened?"

"I know what this whole spew about the Sons and Daughters of Ipswich is all about." She told him as he sat on the leather sofa across from the desk.

He didn't respond which was a signal for her to keep going.

"It's Chase dad. He's a son of Ipswich, he tried to get Caleb to will him his powers last year when Caleb ascended. Chase also tracked down his own family and got his dad to do it. Does the name Collins ring a bell dad?"

Kevin dropped his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, the same way that Simone tends to do.

"That can't be," He said shaking his head.

"It is and he's coming back for me, Ashlyn, Hailey, and Dani. Caleb and the rest of the guys had nothing to do with the prophecy it was the lost son of Ipswich that did."

"Honey you know there isn't much we can do about this but fight right? We can't stop him from coming, and being that I'm aging a bit," he said with a boyish grin. "I won't be able to do as much fighting once he's here."

"I know dad I wouldn't ask you to do that. I actually would like it if you and mom left. I wouldn't want you two to get hurt over my own fight."

"Simone you're my daughter and in extreme cases like this one, it's my fight too. Chase is just one person. Yes, he has his dad's powers and has ascended but Caleb is in the same boat he's equally as strong and if not he's stronger. Let's not forget the other boys and you girls are all naturally stronger than the boys without even ascending yet." He said.

Simone glanced down at her phone which began to vibrate, it was Pogue calling.

"Dad can I answer this?"

He waved her off as he stood up to leave, "Yes, we can talk some more later."

Simone followed him out the library and made her way downstairs while answering her phone, "Hello."

"How's it going Wincest?" Pogue responded on the other end.

"Nothing much just talked to my dad. I don't think he hates you all anymore."

Pogue let out a low laugh, "Well that's good then I guess. My reason for calling is because of that Moto Guzzi sitting in your garage."

"How did you know about my bike? I haven't ridden that thing since I've been here."

"Simone, I live, breathe, and eat motorcycles. I just know these things, but anyway let's go ride." Pogue said.

Simone smile before saying, "Aww, Pogue do you want to have some sister brother bonding time?"

"Yea just don't tell Caleb, I don't want him getting all jealous on me."

"Well being hat he lives right next door, I'm not exactly sure how discrete we can really be." Simone said.

"We both know he's not home."

Simone laughed, "Bye Pogue. I'll see you when you get here."

"I'm pulling into your drive right now." He hung up.


	16. Chapter 13

**Facebook Told Me**

"I really don't want to have a birthday party." Simone said five minutes into her debate with Reid about her upcoming birthday next week.

Drowning out the ongoing British Literature lecture he replied, "But it's going to be your eighteenth birthday Simone."

Caleb completely ignored the two as he actually paid attention to what was going on in class.

"Can we all just go out to eat, or bowling. I really don't want to party," Simone pleaded with Reid, "I don't really like all the attention."

This last comment caught Caleb's attention as he looked towards the two.

Reid screwed his face up a bit, "Oh now that's bull. You come in here weeks late after school has started looking like a Victoria Secret's model in your little school girl uniform with those perfect legs and I will not start on your ass. Then you go and hook Ipswich's golden boy for your own. You love the attention Simone."

Caleb laughed.

"I do not love the attention Reid. I can't help it if I look the way I do, or attract the type of people that I attract." She argued back.

"No but you sure as hell don't make it any better. Regardless if you like it or not you're the queen bee here at Spenser. It's a given you're dating Caleb Danvers, you hang with the sons of Ipswich, you're rich," Reid sat back and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't know why you act so surprised. You were raised on Manhattan's upper east side of New York you went to Constance Billards School for girls for crying out loud."

Simone looked at him, "Have you hired a private investigator?"

"No, Facebook tells you everything."

"You're funny Reid but back to the issue at hand. I don't want a party."

Reid responded, "I don't care. You're going to have one rather you like it or not."

* * *

"Come on babe, you really didn't expect me to get into the middle of that now did you?" Caleb asked Simone as they walked hand in hand down the schools hall.

"Uhh, yea!" Simone said.

He took her bag as she approached her locker, "You're funny you know. You act as if the world isn't yours."

"What the hell is that supp-…," she began to say as she opened her locker and a single black rose laid on top of her things. "Caleb."

Caleb looked at her, "What?"

"Did you put this here?" She asked.

"No, I don't even know you're locker combination."

Simone then gave him a dumb look, "You don't necessarily need to know that."

"That's beside the point looks like you have a secret admirer." He said with a smile.

"A creepy one at that," She said while taking the rose out and looking at it. "Why would someone pick a black rose out of all flowers?"

Simone suddenly had a "brain blast", "Chase."

"What?"

"Chase, Caleb, when we were little he use to always somehow go outside and come back with a flower in particular, a black rose, he knew I loved them," she said staring at Caleb. "Why is he effing with me, I mean he needs to just come on and stop playing games I'm a tad bit annoyed now."

"What should we do then?" He asked while taking the rose from Simone and tossing it in the nearest trash can.

She shrugged her shoulders, "We can't do much, he's probably going to pop up on my birthday, he likes to be very dramatic at time."

"That I know." Caleb said as he closed Simone's locker.

* * *

Caleb and Simone entered the dining with majority of everyone gawking at them. The way people stared you'd think they were sparkling like Edward Cullen or something. Simone completely ignored them as he and Reid locked eyes. Caleb caught this and bent over with laughter.

"You two are absolutely hilarious," he laughed as they approached their usual table. "Are you sure you two aren't blood siblings."

Everyone but the three of them had no clue as to what Caleb was talking about."

"Huh?" Tyler asked.

"They got into a heated discussion about Simone having a party and her social status." Caleb said.

Everyone tended to shrugged at what Caleb said and went back to their side conversations thus causing Caleb to burst into another fit of laughter.

Simone giggled, "Caleb you are just in a silly mood today."

"Yea man are you high?" Reid asked.

"You know I don't do that stuff." Caleb said.


	17. Chapter 14

**College/Love**

Simone's 18th birthday had come and gone with no party and no uninvited visit from Chase. Life seemed to be going as normal as any other high school senior's life should be, except for the whole covenant part of things. Though Simone put on the perfect façade, not a day went by that she didn't think of Chase; wondering when he was going to return. Her dream couldn't have been just a dream; it was too random to be just another dream. She started to think the whole idea of Chase coming to Ipswich had left everyone else's mind because no one spoke of it, it's as if she never said anything to anybody about the whole thing.

"You're in heavy thought there girlfriend." Ashlyn said to Simone as they sat around the fireplace at Dani's house.

Simone shrugged her should, "_Más o menos."_

"Thinking about Caleb?" Dani asked.

To Simone's surprised she'd actually have been thinking about her relationship with Caleb a bit and since no one was thinking about the Chase problem she decide this as the next best thing to talk about.

"Yea, I'm wondering about us." She said.

Dani seem almost shocked but this response, "What's there to wonder about? You guys are like perfect, you're made for each other. Everyone knows that."

"Are you sure that _we _know that too." Simone said.

"You guys aren't breaking up or anything, are you?" Ashlyn quickly asked.

"No. It's just this college thing. I mean he's always dreamed of going to Harvard, and he has his acceptance letter and everything already which isn't much of a surprise. He wants me to go with him. I want to go to Cambridge, NYU, or Yale and he knows all of this but he still wants me to come with him. I applied to Harvard because he asked me to, and I got accepted and I haven't even told him yet." Simone said.

"Ok, so is it that you just don't want to go to Harvard or you don't want to go to school with Caleb?" Dani asked.

"Yea because when we were still in New York you seemed interested in the Harvard recruiters." Ashlyn said.

"You ever thought that I just could've wanted to talk to the two guys because they row crew, and just so happen to be acquainted with the Winklevoss twins." Simone replied.

Dani screwed up her face, "Oh that's a bunch of crock! The Winklevoss twins have been coming to your dad's Christmas parties for the past 5 years. Certainly they couldn't have been the reason you wanted to go."

"No but any guy worthy of keeping Winklevoss' as company is dateable."

"Well that's beside the point. You had interest in Harvard before Caleb came into the picture. What changed that now?" Ashlyn asked.

Simone looked at the two before continuing, "Caleb is gorgeous."

Dani snorted.

Ashlyn responded, "Well no shit Sherlock! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well Caleb is not only gorgeous but he's rich, charming, and makes every girl knees buckle with that smile of his. I just don't want to be the reason holding him back from all of that attention. I don't want to get hurt. Its college it's going to be too easy to cheat, all the freedom and girls, I-…"

Dani cut her off midsentence, "I ought of slap you in the mouth! You mean to tell me you're willing to turn down the best college ever and break up with _your _world's most perfect guy in sake of your feelings being hurt. Simone we're young, take chances. I doubt that Caleb will turn out to be that guy. He won't just hurt you like that; he's well over mature for his age, something I pray that Reid picks up on soon before I kill him."

"Simone do you love Caleb?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yes I do."

"Ok well let me ask you this; are you _in _love with Caleb?"

"Of course I am."

"Well nip your worries in the butt and go follow that man to Harvard because if you don't you will regret it and I know you will." Ashlyn concluded.

Not waiting for Simone to reply Dani butted in, "When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going over his place tonight to hang." Simone said.

"Good."

* * *

"Why do you have that ugly satchel of yours, I said we were just gonna cuddle by the fire, talk about our future and watch movies. Not study." Caleb said as Simone walked through his front door.

Simone dropped her bag on the nearest chair, "There's no books in there just letters from colleges."

Caleb's face lit up as he grabbed the bag and pulled out a stack of letters from various colleges, "You got in to UMass, UofM, Cambride, Yale, Brown, and NYU."

He then through the stack down and went upstairs, Simone followed.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked as she walked into his room, which had the fireplace already going.

Caleb sat on the edge of his bed staring into space, "I thought you applied to Harvard."

Simone remained standing, "I did apply."

"Well then why wasn't the letter in the bag? Did you not get accepted?" He asked almost sounding as if his heart had broken.

Hearing the hurt in his voice Simone knew he was serious about them, "I'm an all a student, I got a 32 on my ACT, first go at it. If it wasn't for the grades alone, I'm a Winchest the name would've gotten me in."

Before Caleb could reply Simone took the letter out of her back pocket and extended it to Caleb, "You forgot to look in your favorite spot." She said with a smile.

"OH MY GOD!" Caleb yelled as he picked Simone up and spun her around, showering her with kisses before putting her down. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to go? Have you made a decision? This envelope is marked October 13, you've been knew! So what Simone, tell me?"

Simone motioned for Caleb to sit back down, "Calm down Caleb, breathe. I'm going."

The words barely came out of her mouth before Caleb pounced on top of her with what was probably the most intense kiss they've ever shared as they frolicked around his huge bed. Simone didn't know that this was so important to him; it was good to know that he really was in it to win it. Simone though broke off the kiss because she could tell by Caleb's sudden, _mood change_, that this was probably going to head south.

"Wha- wha- what? Did I do something wrong, why'd you stop me?" Caleb asked between breaths.

Simone repositioned her headband, "Things were heating up kinda fast."

Caleb had Reid's usually '_duh_' facially expression spread across his face, "I know that." He said make a quick gesture to his pants which were now a bit snug in some areas.

"I'm just not ready Caleb."

"Ok, don't take this the wrong way because I mean no disrespect but I know you're not a virgin ok. I'm pretty sure in you earlier, let's say sophomore junior years at Constance Billards you had your share of the elite. True perhaps you've grown up but I'm sure I rank a lot higher on the guy scale."

Simone folded her arms across her chest, "And that's why I want us to wait. I want it to be special."

"It'd be special no matter what Simone," he said while grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back down. "It could be the millionth time and it'll still be special. It's me and you that's all that matters, I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're worried about. I love you Simone and I want to marry you."

Simone gently kissed Caleb, "That's remotely sweet to say but it still won't get you in my pants, not tonight atleast."


	18. BACK HOME NEWS!

****SPECIAL UPDATE!****

**Hello all! I think I'm going to be ending this story at Chapter 20. I think it's time, I've been writing this for nearly 2 years. I also need to take time out to finish my first book (I've been writing it for almost 5 years) that I hope to have published as well. Not to worry though, Back Home will have a follow up story and I'm thinking about making it a crossover between the Covenant and the Vampire Diaries. I realized I can't just end it in one story, I want to make the next one about the whole thing with Chase plus I want to make it a bit sexier I mean everyone is going off to college, which is where VD will come in. The second story rating will probably be M, it's been a bit hard for me to keep this one T especially with the last chapter.**

**Thanks for being true readers and please give me some feedback. **

**:) Ash.  
**


	19. Chapter 15

**Seasons Change**

Winter was done for and spring was approaching and that only meant one thing to the daughters of Ipswich….Prom. Only two months away it felt more like three years to them.

"I swear it's as if we've never been to prom," Simone said while inspecting her prom dress that she had just picked up from getting its alterations.

"Yea but it's our prom meaning we didn't have to get invited this time." Dani said while sitting at the foot of Simone's bed. "And I swear your dress is to die for!"

Simone smiled.

"Caleb is going to rip it clean off of your body!" Ashlyn said before roaring with laughter.

"If he rips this dress I'd kill him."

Ashlyn switched the subject, "Where's Hailey? I swear it seems as if we only hang with her when we're at school."

Simone shrugged her shoulders, "She's probably somewhere with Tyler."

Dani rolled her eyes, "Looks like someone doesn't know how to balance friends and boyfriends."

"Dani I'm sure it's nothing like that. The two are just in love, like puppy dog love. Yes it's nauseating sometimes but we can't do anything about it." Ashlyn said.

"I suppose," Dani mumbled. "I'd never put my guy in front of my friends though."

* * *

It was after third period as Simone made her way to her locker after her class, she saw the girls all huddled up in a deep conversation as the boys stood around looking rather annoyed.

"Hey." Simone said as she approached her locker.

"Oh my god! You will not believe what happened." Dani said.

Simone looked confused, "Umm, ok? What happened?"

"So you know how, Ms. Reins quit the history teacher position?" Dani began.

Simone nodded, "Yea, we've had that sub."

"Well the position has been filled."

"You're excited about a freaking new teacher?" Simone asked.

"Come on now I wouldn't be excited about a teacher if there wasn't a good reason to be." Dani said.

Getting frustrated, "Well what's your point?"

"Our new teacher is beyond hot." Hailey said.

Simone just laughed, "You guys are freaking out over a new teacher because he's hot? Come on guys that is so middle school."

"Well you can speak for yourself but he's walking down the hall now." Hailey said.

"Don't turn around!" Dani yelled. "Wait until he walks by."

Simone did as she was told and when the new teacher walked by she had to catch her breath because this guy was beyond hot, he shouldn't be a teacher but someone's underwear model.

Dani observed Simone's facial expression, "I told you."

Simone smiled, "Well I can't wait for next period," Grabbing her history book and closing her locker. "I actually think I'm going to head that way right now."

* * *

It was a good thing Caleb didn't have history with Simone as she sat here trying her best not to stare at the new teacher. She wondered what his name was, it must be something hot. Simone noticed an impatient Dani who kept looking down at her watch, most likely to see how much longer they had before class started. Must not have been that much longer because the new teacher stood up to go and close the door before turning back to the class.

"Good afternoon class," he started saying and the class instantly got quiet. "I know I'm coming in here a little late with the school year ending in only three months, but that shouldn't be a problem."

He walked towards the board, "My name is Alaric Saltzman."

Dani's cheeks flushed. Simone smiled.

"You can call me Alaric, or Mr. Saltzman. Either one I do not care. Expect to learn, you won't be bored though. You'll have fun with me because I know how history can be a drag." He said with a smile.

"Oh damn." Simone mumbled under her breath to Dani.

"I know." Dani mouthed as she scribbled what looked to be Alaric on her notebook margin.

Simone sat there for the remainder of the class half paying attention and half just staring at Alaric as he walked from one end of the room to the other, lecturing about history and his own personal history.

Class seemed to end quicker than anyone expected as the bell sounded and everyone began to leave. As Dani and Simone made it to the door they were stopped.

"Ms. Hope, Ms. Wincest can you hang back for a second." Alaric said as they reached the door.

"Sure." Dani said.

He smiled, "Please close the door behind you."

"No problem."

Simone sat on top of a desk facing Alaric's which he did the same, "So what's going on?" Simone asked.

"Hmm. I don't exactly know how to put this." Alaric said running his hand through his hair. "I'm going to be brief. I am a legit history teaching but I am a vampire hunter. Yes, they do exist. I know that you and the rest of your friends possess some sort of power. I've came here from Mystic Falls, Virginia. I know about Chase."

Simone and Dani didn't know what to say. They just stared at him.


	20. Chapter 16

**Beautiful People**

"Mr. Saltzman, really how did you know about us?" Tyler asked Alaric as they sat in a back booth at Nicky's.

Alaric raised his hand, "Tyler please call me Alaric. To answer your question you all were brought to my attention by a friend of mine who happens to be a witch, she thinks you can help us and our friends back in Mystic Falls."

Reid raised an eyebrow, "Help with what?"

"Well before last school year let out this power crazy original vampire named Klaus came to town creating all kinds of chaos. He was trying to turn himself into a Hybrid."

"Half-vampire half-wolf." Hailey said.

They all turned to her, "How the hell did you know that?" Caleb asked her.

Hailey waved them all off before responding, "My grandmother told me stories of them when I was younger."

"Ok." Alaric began again. "Well in order to do this Klaus had to make sacrifices, one of a vampire, a werewolf, and a doppelganger. Unfortunately my girlfriend was the vampire. Klaus was a vampire with a werewolf blood line and he was trying to unleash that werewolf side, I mean who wouldn't be more powerful as a Hybrid. Though to cut this long story short Klaus is in Mystic Falls again because he's tried to make an army of Hybrid's but it isn't quite working. It isn't working because we faked the doppelgangers death, Elena; she's still alive and in Mystic Falls. If Klaus finds this out just about everyone in Mystic Falls would be as good as dead."

There was a moment of silence before Pogue spoke.

"So where exactly do we fit into all of this?" He asked.

"Well it's quite impossible to round up the numbers of vampires and werewolves would need to take him down and even if we did chances are that wouldn't work. Klaus is also the only Hybrid out there so trying to find one to fight him is impossible. We've resorted to magic. It would be wonderful if we had more witches like the one I know but they're very rare. And unlike how Bonnie is a witch, you all are very skilled in fist to fist combat which is a big plus. I'm assuming you can also make yourselves super strong." Alaric said.

"Ok, but why would we want to help you?" Simone asked.

"I knew you would ask that," He said before turning to Simone as if she was the only person in the room. "Your brother, Chase. Klaus has already recruited him on his side. So chances are Chase has already informed him of you all, and also of what would happen if Chase was willed all of your powers.'

"No I doubt that anyone knows that I've contacted you which for right now is a plus, it's just a matter of when they will attack."

Simone spoke again, "I kind of figured that Chase was going to try to do something when we all separated for school because we won't be such a threat if it's not all eight of us."

"Ok, well he's something else to think about. You all can't split. If you do I'm sure if not all, you will be killed and possible have your entire families wiped out." Alaric said plainly.

"I'm not switching schools!" Dani and Caleb both shouted in unison.

"Oh boy." Ashlyn said.

"I'm not saying make any decisions right now, it's just something to think about." Alaric said as he stood up to leave.

"You're leaving?" Dani asked with big glossy eyes,

Alaric smiled, "Yes I have to meet one of my friends from back home that's involved in this."

"Why can't he just meet us all here?" Dani asked yet another question.

"There are already nine of us huddled in this corner, looks like we're planning some sort of robbery or something." Alaric said.

"We have other places where we can go. I mean I still have questions to ask and I sure the others do to." Dani said she just didn't want to let him go.

"Well where else could we go?" Alaric asked as everyone seemed to turn and look at Caleb and Simone for that answer.

"My family old farm house." Simone said.

"_Old_ farm house?" Alaric asked.

Reid laughed, "Come on man don't tell me you did all that research on us and you didn't come across the money. You're sitting with eight members of the richest families in Ipswich. Old money."

* * *

The all gathered at Simone's old farm house and waited for Alaric's friend to arrive. The boys had to step out for a while their swim coach had called an emergency meeting. They all sat around the basement study, which happened to be Simone's favorite place in the house, to her it resembled an old dungeon with its stone walls and kerosene light's. They weren't talking about much when the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's him. Always late, probably was out draining some girl half to death." Alaric said which alarmed the girls.

"Don't worry he won't bite. I mean he will if you piss him off enough but he's rea-…nevermind."

Simone turned to Alaric as they made their journey to the front door, "You didn't say your friend was a vampire."

"I thought common sense would've care of that." He said.

"It didn't," She said as she swung open the door and whispered what she thought was an inaudible. "Damn."

Standing there on her front porch was the most gorgeous guy (next to Caleb, of course) that she had ever seen. He oddly had the warmest looking skin with a faint touch of paleness to it, the whitest blue eyes that she'd ever seen, tall, and his leather jacket and black shirt clung to his body like it was a glove; only the imagination could wonder what he looked like underneath it all.

He flashed her a smile which was to die for and she was sure literally that some have, "Alaric."

"Hello, Damon." Alaric responded. "Simone, you have to extend him an invitation to come in."

Simone quickly snapped out of her daze, "I'm sorry….come in."

Damon then walked into the house and followed Alaric but not without turning to Simone and saying, "I heard what you said earlier, I kind of have that effect in girls."

They all made it to the study where the rest of the girls were. Damon followed in last and as he did it must've struck a nerve in Dani.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dani said as she thew her arms up in frustration.

"What?" Ashlyn asked.

Dani looked at her with a screwed face, "Don't act like this doesn't faze you all."

"What?" Hailey asked a little more impatient.

"Them!" She said pointing at both Alaric and Damon. "Alaric comes into the picture. He's this hunk of a history teacher who actually is here for us. Then _you_, _YOU_!" She said looking at Damon.

"You's name is Damon." Alaric laughed.

"Damon. Well Damon it should be illegal to look like that. I mean goodness you are beyond beautiful. Like are all the men from Mystic Falls this gorgeous?" Dani finished.

"Oh god." Hailey said.

Damon laughed, "That's how you feel? Well wait until you meet my little brother, Stefan."

"There cannot be more," Simone said turning to Alaric. "How do you expect us to work together if every man involved is equally as beautiful as the next? We all have boyfriends, boyfriends who are very dangerous and protective."

Alaric responded, "Well I'm not the one to judge guys nor did I think our appearances would be a problem."

"It isn't a problem it's just….wow." Ashlyn said.

"Well if I may interrupt." Damon began saying. "You are far from the ordinary as well, Simone. You can give Elena a run for her money because once Stefan lays eyes on you. He's going to want you, even though he's supposedly so in love with Elena. Every man has there limit, and you exceed his."

He then walked behind her, moving her long mane of dark brown curls away from her neck, "Just beautiful. Like caramel, probably tastes sweeter."

Simone's body tensed up, she knew he wasn't going to do anything but she could take this it was too much, he was too fine!

"What the hell," Was all you heard as Caleb entered the room with the rest of the boys in tow. "Damon!"

"Hello, ."

"How do you?" Was all Alaric said.

"Him and my great-grandfather were war buddies. I've seen pictures of him. You look exactly the same. Why aren't you dead?" Caleb asked.

"Well to state the obvious. I'm a vampire." He said in a nonchalant tone. "And I'm assuming old Danvers was just like you too?"

Caleb nodded.

"Well now that we're all here." Alaric said. "Let's get down to business.


	21. Chapter 17

**Powerful Love Lost**

"He's gone Alaric." Damon said on the other end of Alaric's phone. "Klaus compelled Stefan to embody is natural instincts, he's like me only worse. He is the Ripper. He has no feelings toward anyone, not even Elena. We're hoping Bonnie can some how break the complement charm that Klaus has over him."

Sitting across from Alaric was Simone, they were both gathered at her house in the backyard, since the weather had changed for the best they decided to become more acquainted with each other and their current situation.

"If she doesn't break that charm Damon, none of us is going to be able to face him." Alaric said.

"I know." Damon said. "We're definitely going to need back up for Stefan."

"What do you expect we do?" Alaric asked as he placed his phone on the table, putting it on vibrate.

Damon sighed on the other end of the phone, "Send Simone."

Simone opened her mouth to speak but Alaric motioned for her not to.

"Why Simone?"

"Come on Ric, you said it yourself together they're all one hell of a force, but if needed individually, Simone, Caleb and Pogue would be the strongest. I know my brother as the Ripper or not and Simone has to be the one to do this. She is ultimately the strongest." Damon said.

No one spoke so Damon did, "I know you're there Simone, I can hear your heart beating."

"When?" Was all Simone could ask.

"As soon as possible. Though we can't make any moves until Bonnie knows exactly what she's doing." Damon answered.

"I don't want her getting hurt Damon." Alaric said.

"She won't Alaric and if she does...I'll turn her." Damon said before hanging up.

Alaric looked at Simone, "He's not lying"

"Well my kind is hard to kill. I mean you do have to get close enough to do so."

"For a vampire like Stefan that's not going to be a problem." Alaric told her.

"Stefan," Simone said. "Exactly why is he called the Ripper?"

Sighing Alaric responded, "Because once he starts to feed he will not stop until he's drained the body."

"Wow"

* * *

Simone was stretched out across Caleb's bed after a long run. Simone filled him in on the conversation between her, Alaric and Damon as the entered the house. Caleb had his own personal thoughts on the issue.

"I swear if I didn't know any better I'd say Alaric and Damon both have it in for you."

Simone looked at Caleb for a second or two, "Caleb. You deserved to be punched in the mouth for saying that."

He laughed, "I mean I know they aren't. Well I don't know about Damon but oddly I trust him."

"Yea."

"When do you think you will leave for Mystic Falls?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I want you to come with me."

Caleb shook his head. "No. You can do this on your own"

Simone propped herself up on the bed, "Really? I'd think you'd want to."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm your girlfriend and I'm being sent to unknown territory. A town that is full of vampires, werewolves, and witches; I'd think you'd worry."

Caleb kissed her, "I know your power and what you're capable of. I know you can handle yourself."

"Hmm. At least you believe in me." She smiled.

"Of course I do. You're my girl and I know that you're perfectly capable of kicking my ass if I didn't." He laughed.

Simone laughed too, "This just better not affect prom."

"Right." He said as his cell rang. Hello?...Damon...Oh...No we have no spell books or power isn't like witches magic we just do...Yes...Ok...I will...alright bye."

"Why is Damon Salvatore calling your phone?"

"Bonnie isn't having much luck. She was wondering if we knew anything, like if we had spell books. He was wondering since or power just happens if we could maybe just break the charm ourselves." Caleb told her.

"I can try." Simone said. "I don't see how it'll work though."


	22. Chapter 18

**Prom**

Simone woke up early on Saturday, unusual for her since she likes to sleep in but fortunately for her it was the morning of prom. Simone has been looking forward to this day since she and Caleb started dating, she was most definitely going to be the envy of tonight's prom and she just couldn't wait for it. Nothing could ruin her day.

As Simone sat up in her bed wiping the sleep out of her eye her cell rang she didn't bother to look at the caller ID before answering it either, "Hello?"

"Hi sis."

Simone immediately fell back onto her pillows, "Chase?"

He laughed on the other end, "Yes, I was calling to hear your voice being that when I see you you won't be dint much talking."

"Chase why are you doing this?"

"Because little sister, I'm just finishing what my father started. Your boyfriend's little secret club is the reason my father is dead." He said.

"No your father is dead because he willed you his powers."

"Only because he fought to try to expose the covenant for what it was worth!" He yelled.

Simone closed her eyes, "Chase this has nothing to do with any of us though. We weren't born when this happened we had no hand in this matter. Hell I'm not a part of that covenant at all. It's two separate ones anyway."

"True but you're powers are hell bent, it's like the ultimate of all power Simone, you're just so strong and I want it even if it means you're going to die." He said.

A single tear fell down the side of Simone's face and on to her pillow, "But Chase you're my brother. You were my best friend. I loved you, we did everything together all those times you got into trouble because you did those things I laughed at them all, I always saw the good in you for what it was worth. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Don't you love me too?"

Chase was silent for a moment, even though all Simone was saying was true and he loved Simone to death, he just loved the thought of being the most powerful guy a bit more, "I loved a lot of people Simone but I'm in this for me." He said.

"Well growing up I was in it for us no matter how young we were!" She shouted. "But if that's how it's going to be because your ego and head is so damn big that you want to kill basically the only person that has ever loved the real you for some damn powers then do it! Do it Chase but I will tell you this your attempt will fail because I am stronger than you think, you may think Caleb kicked your ass well multiply that ass whooping by a million because I'm bringing it!" She said into the phone before hanging up and crying heavily into her pillow. Her mother must've heard because she walked into her room.

Sidney came in and sat on the edge of Simone's bed next to her, "Honey what's wrong, it's prom you should be happy. What did you come on your period?"

Simone answered in between sobs, "I…wish..but…no…it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

Simone burst into sobs yet again, "It's Chase he just called me. I don't understand why he would want to do this to me mom. I still love him so much and it hurts. I miss him always being around; I never got over him leaving. It just hurts mom and in the end he's most likely going to be the one that ends up dead and it's going to be his fault and me that does it. How am I supposed to live with that knowing that I killed my own brother?"

Sidney sadly looked down at her daughter, he heart was so big and now Chase who oddly is the person she loved the most in the world is out for her. "Look Simone, Chase was just a bad seed and you can't help who you are as a person. These powers come with consequences and now it's time that they're dealt with, yes even if it means someone is going to get hurt. Baby, stuff happens that we can't control. You can choose to run from this but why run when it's only going to catch up to you eventually."

"I know but mom this feel worse than going through a bad breakup. It's like I'm losing apart of me." She cried.

"I know but look you can't do much about it so just cheer up and stop crying and get dressed. Your hair appointment is at 9.

As her mother left out the room Simone buried her head into her pillow and screamed.

* * *

Her hair was done, nails too and she was all made up perfectly; Simone just needed Caleb to arrive. Everyone was going to meet at her house for pictures before they got into their own separate cars and headed out to prom. Simone sat in her living room glancing out the window, wondering where her dad and Caleb were.

"You know pretty boy has to be perfect." Reid joked as he sat next to Simone trying to cheer her up.

She sighed, "I just want to go and get there already."

"Why so anxious?" Reid asked.

"Because I'm a girl and it's the last dance of my high school career." Simone said.

Pogue then walked into the room, "Your guy is in the foyer."

Simone jumped out of her sit and strolled out to find Caleb and when she did the thought of him being late was not an issue anymore. Caleb stood there with his back towards her looking at god knows what; Simone had a weakness for extremely cute guys in a tux.

She cleared her thought to catch his attention as her parents stood in the background watching the scene unfold.

Caleb turned around and almost lost his footing as he took in the image in front of him, "You're so beautiful," He said grabbing her and kissing her. Sidney guessed it was a good photo opt as she snapped a picture.

"You don't look that bad yourself Mr. Danvers." She said with a smile.

"Well future Mrs. Danvers I had to do it all for you. Couldn't have you upstage me at my school after all you're still the new kid." He laughed.

"Oh goodness you two are just the perfect little couple," Sidney said.

"You guys should take pictures and get out of here before you miss prom by staring at each other all night." Kevin joked.

"Dad you know I wouldn't miss this night for anything." Simone said.

* * *

They all arrived at prom in their separate cars and as they entered the doors into the venue it was as if the world went into a slow spin as Chase step from behind a big cluster of balloons. Simone no longer noticed the groups of seniors that stared at them as they entered.

Simone turned to everyone, "Do not do anything." She said as she made a moved towards Chase who was dressed in a tux.

Caleb instantly grabbed her arm, "Are you crazy he is trying to kill you and has tried to kill me. There is no way I am letting you go over there."

"You are not about to ruin this night for me, and I damn sure am not going to let Chase do so. I know him, he isn't going to do anything stupid in front of all these people and it's too many of us as it is, we'd kill him." She ended as she walked away from everyone and on towards Chase who never seemed to take his eyes off of her.

As she neared him and was only a foot away from him, he fixed his mouth to speak but was later cut off as Simone threw her arms around him, embracing him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Chase asked not breaking the hug. "You know I'm going to kill you eventually right."

"You're going to try," she said. "That doesn't mean I don't miss you." Breaking their hug she looked up at him with tears already forming in her eyes.

Chase put a hand gently to her face. Even though he had no intentions of not going through with his plans he still looked at her as his little sister and he was risking his own life deceiving Klaus by coming here but he knew if he didn't the next time he'd see her would be in a battle for their lives.

"You were always such a crybaby," He said. "But please don't cry we don't want your boyfriend to think I'm doing anything to you."

"Chase, why are you doing this? Why are you here?" She asked.

Chase looked at her, she grew up to be so beautiful, he sometimes wish things weren't the way that they were.

"Simone I do still love you," He said hugging her again. "I just wanted to see you before everything went down. You know before I have your powers and your beautiful body is lifeless some where. I am evil but my feelings aren't completely shut off."

Simone laughed, "Chase if I didn't love you I would've found you by now and killed you already. I'm just prolonging it until you come for me."

Chase smile, "I know," He said before turning around and leaving, disappearing before Simone could even look around the corner.

Simon found Caleb who was standing alone with Reid as the others were out on the dance floor.

"What the hell Wincest!" Reid said as she walked up to them.

Simone looked at Reid, "He is my brother Reid."

"Adopted," Caleb reminded her. "You have to shut off these feelings you have towards him Simone or he will kill you because emotional you'll be a wreck and won't do it."

Reid placed a hand on Simone's shoulder, "No matter what he just said to you back there, he only came here to screw with your head." He said before walking away to join the others.

Caleb gently kissed Simone on the forehead, "Baby just be careful ok?"

"Ok." She said as she pulled him to the dance floor.

Prom flew by one minute they were walking through the front doors and the next Alaric and Ms. Thimble, the girls soccer coach were on stage about to announce this years prom king and queen. Though, the results should not come as a surprise to anyone.

"First, ladies and gentlemen to announce your King….," Ms. Thimble said as she went to open the shiny blue envelope. "That's no shocker, Caleb Danvers!"

Simone winked at Caleb as he left her side to go and accept his crown.

"Alright," Alaric said as he know had the microphone. "Well Spenser seniors your queen this year, Simone Wincest."

Simone smiled as she made her way through the crowd and to the stage. Alaric placed the tiara on her head as he announced, "Well can you all clear the dance floor so Spenser royalty can take their dance."

As the two made their way to the dance floor one of Simone's favorite songs began to play. This night couldn't get any better.

"Why are you smiling so hard?" Caleb asked her as they danced.

"Because this has to be the most perfect night of my life and it can't get any better than this. I'm surrounded by friends and a boyfriend that is just perfect." She said.

Caleb smiled as he stepped back and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He dropped to one knee as everyone else around them gasp.

Simone's mouth dropped, "Wh- What the hell. Caleb?"

He just smiled, "Simone I know we're young and only 18 but I love you. You're perfect for me it's as if God tapped into my brain and made you in the image of my perfect girl. I don't want to be without you, I want you to be my girl forever. I want you to be my wife, my own Mrs. Danvers. Simone Wincest, would you make me the happiest my alive by being my wife?"

Simone looked around the room at the crowd who were staring at her as she saw Sarah storm out. She then found Alaric who nodded at her.

"Say yes already, dammit!" Reid yelled out from the crowd which caused a few laughs.

Simone still stood there, she was shocked, and she didn't know what to say.

Caleb took noticed and began to stand up just as Simone placed both hands on his shoulders for him to stay down, "I wouldn't want to do anything else but make you the happiest man alive." She said as their entire senior class erupted into applause some with tears in their eyes.

"Wait," Caleb said. "Was that a yes?"

Simone smiled and nodded as Caleb then slid the ring onto her finger.

"How mu-…?"

"Simone shut up." Caleb laughed.

"It looks so expensive to only be the engagement." She whispered.

Caleb smiled, "It is now shut up, please."

Simone just shook her head causing her dark brown curls to sway almost dancingly against her golden brown skin, "I love you."

She could've sworn Caleb's smile was the biggest she had ever seen before, "I love you too."


	23. Chapter 19

**Testy**

"No one tells me anything!" Simone said as she sat in the kitchen having breakfast with both her parents. Her mother was holding on to her left hand admiring her engagement ring. Last night really felt like a dream.

"That's why he was so late getting here," Kevin told her. "The boy was a nervous wreck, he kept think you were going to turn him down. I didn't even tell your mother until after you all left."

"It's such a beautiful ring, a little much for an engagement ring though." Sidney said.

Kevin responded, "Hey the boy has expensive taste."

"Daddy, can you stop referring to Caleb as the boy." Simone said.

He sipped his coffee before responding, "Hmm. Didn't even notice."

"So do you know when you want to do this?" Her mom asked.

"No, I just got engaged last night," Simone said. "And I just got home an hour ago. My mind is still stuck on the fact that I'm going to marry Caleb Danvers."

Sidney sighed, "I hope you two know what you're doing. Don't rush anything either."

"Mom, we're going to be fine. We probably won't get married for another year or so." She responded.

Sidney just looked at her daughter.

"Daddy?"

Kevin looked up from the book he was reading, "Yes."

"Umm…Chase showed up at prom last night."

He then closed his book, "He did what?"

Sidney shook her head, "That poor boy is a lost soul."

"It wasn't anything bad. He just wanted to see me before he killed me. Which were his words anyway." Simone said.

"He always has had a cruel way with picking with people emotions." Kevin said.

"Caleb and Reid both said he's doing it to break me down emotionally because they think that Chase believes if he does so I won't be able to finish him since I still love him so much." Simone said.

"And they're both right you know." Kevin said.

"I regret ever adopting that menace." Sidney said.

Simone didn't respond to that she just stared at her mother.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Dani squealed as they all walked through the mall shopping for graduation dresses.

"You are going to marry Caleb Danvers. Every girl hates you right now." Hailey said.

Simone looked down at her hand it had been a week since prom and they were a week from graduation and she still couldn't believe she was engaged. Just a year ago they were partying it up in New York. Now she's getting ready to graduate high school already engaged. Then going to Mystic Falls for the summer, and then ending it all at Harvard with Caleb.

"I know they do but hey they had years to get him." Simone laughed.

The all walked into Saks, "You know Sarah works here right." Ashlyn said.

Simone shrugged her shoulders.

"You know I've heard that she's been crying her eyes out ever since prom." Dani said.

Simone looked at them all, "I don't care. It was her lose, she shouldn't have ran out on Caleb when he needed her. Now I'm marrying the guy she still loves."

At that moment they all walked past Sarah who saw them all as Simone purposely pulled back her hair with her left hand.

"Oh you bitch." Dani said to Simone.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Simone lied.

"Yea I'm sure you don't."

"Do you like have a thing for Chase?" Ashlyn blurted out.

"What the hell Ash he's my brother."

"To be politically correct he's your adoptive brother that your parents gave back so technically he isn't." She said.

"No I don't have a thing for him. On top of being my brother he's also trying to kill me."

Dani then joined in, "Yet at prom you two embraced as if you were long lost lovers. I'm surprised he didn't kiss your mouth."

Frustrated Simone responded, "No. We just haven't seen each other since we were 6. You guys just don't understand the bond we had when we were kids. I could never think of Chase in that way and I'm sure it's the same for him."

"You must not have seen the way he was looking at you at prom." Dani said pushing the issue.

"Look you about to piss me off ok. There is nothing in me that wants him in that way." Simone said clenching her fist, she still has that temper.

"I'm pretty sure if the situation was different you would." Dani said with a smirk as she turned and walked away knowing if she kept pressing the issue Simone was sure to lash out.

"Ugh!" Simone exclaimed loudly and stormed out of the storm. Good thing she drove herself.

* * *

"Ahh! We're graduating in a matter of days." Caleb said as everyone gathered at Nicky's. Simone still wasn't speaking to Dani and their little mall incident was three days ago.

"Life is good." Tyler said as he kissed Hailey.

"Surprised you're ready for the ole ball and chain already bro." Reid said to Caleb.

Caleb smiled, "Hey I don't mind."

"You better not." Simone jokingly said.

"Have any of you heard from Alaric about anything?" Pogue asked, changing the subject.

"Not really but I've spoken with Damon again." Simone said.

Caleb looked at her, "Oh really."

"Oh shut up!" Tyler said while throw a balled up napkin at Caleb.

Everyone laughed.

"You're going to be the jealous husband, I see." Simone said.

"Well my girl is the stuff."

"Please stop before I throw up in my mouth," Dani said. "I'll hate to be around you two when you're newlyweds.

Simone looked at her. Gathering her thoughts before speaking, "Well you don't have to be around you know. No one is begging you to be."

"Hey!" Caleb said. "That is unnecessary babe."

"Whatever," Simone said. "She's unnecessary at the moment."

"Excuse me!" Dani yelled jumping up from the table.

Simone followed suit, "That's right I said you're unnecessary."

"Oh I ought of-…" Dani began to say.

"Do not threaten her Danielle. You know what will happen if you threaten her." Hailey said.

"That's not my problem she needs to control her emotions then, I wish she would try me." Dani said.

Simone got up from the table and went out back. Caleb and Ashlyn followed.

"Simone you have to control your emotions!" Caleb said.

"What do you think I've been doing all year since I've been here?" Simone shot at him.

"Look whatever it is you two need to squash it ok. You guys are best friends and you shouldn't be mad at each other over petty things like who likes who." Ashlyn said.

Simone leaned up against a shed out back, "I didn't start any of this. She did and until she apologizes she can kiss it!"

That last statement caused Caleb to burst out laughing which led to the other two doing so.

"Oh I can't stand you." Simone said as she playfully pushed Caleb who reacted by pulling her into a bear hug.

Dani walked outside, "I'm sorry you cellulite Sally bum!"

Simone responded, "Whatever you winkled Wilma!"

They all continued to laugh tickling Caleb's funny bone a little too much as he doubled over trying to catch his breath.


	24. Chapter 20

**Cheers (I'll drink to that)**

It's over. School is officially over for the sons and daughters of Ipswich. Graduation was filled with friendly tears from classmates and hugs from people that they'd probably never see again, which wasn't much of an issue to them. All of their parents where in the audience snapping about a million pictures a minute. Of course it wouldn't be right to leave Spenser without one last party at the Dells.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it's over. I thought the day would never get here," Reid said as they all sat around a bonfire at the Dells that night.

"Yeah, I'm ready for Harvard," Caleb said.

"Don't you want to enjoy your vacation first before jumping right into school again, for another four or maybe even five years," Dani said as she sipped whatever it was in her plastic blue Dixie cup.

Caleb smiled, "I'm just excited."

Pogue was observing everyone else who was in attendance at the party before turning around to say, "You girls' boy toys just arrived."

They all turned to see Damon and Alaric approaching them, Damon with a sort of smirk on his face.

Alaric had a sort of worried look on his face, "Congrats grads. I don't want to be much of a party pooper but you all need to leave her."

"Yeah and you need to come with me," Damon said to Simone.

"What? Why?" Tyler asked.

"My brother, Stefan who is now a complete Zombie who does anything that Klaus says is on his way. He's been told to follow me because some witch has let slip to Klaus that I've been meeting new special people in Ipswich. So if you don't want your heads torn apart I suggest you all go home, now," Damon said before turning his attention back to Simone. "You need to leave this town period and come to Mystic Falls with me now; we have no more waiting time. Klaus has figured out how to keep his hybrids from dying."

"If she leaves I'm coming with here," Caleb stepped up and said.

Damon shook his head, "No you're not. You're going to stay here with everyone else. We'll take good care of her."

"Like hell you will. I will not let you take her alone to Mystic Falls which happens to be filled with all types of supernatural stuff. At least here we're all the same. You're sending her into a battle alone to fight these things that she's never even came into contact with," Caleb argued.

"Look Romeo. No matter what you say, I'm taking her, tonight. She won't get killed," He said with a very long pause as if he was just rethinking that part that he said, "I give you my word if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't."

"Caleb," Alaric said. "Do not make this any more difficult than it already is ok. You and your friends just need to leave now."

* * *

Simone stared out of the passenger window, watching endless rows of trees pass by. She couldn't text anyone, her phone had died more than an hour ago. She wanted to cry, she knew she had to leave soon, just not right after she was engaged or on the same day as her high school graduation. Her train of thought was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You should really cheer up and stop frowning. You know you'll have bad wrinkles when you get older if you don't," Damon said with a smile.

Simone shrugged his hand off of her, "Who cares. I'll probably be dead in the next four weeks anyway."

"I highly doubt that but if something like that happens, I'll turn you so problem solved."

Simone looked disgusted, "I don't want to live forever."

"No one does but things happen."

"If you didn't want to live forever then why don't you just take that ring off and walk in the sunlight?" She asked.

"Living forever wasn't my first choice," He said. "And I'm not going to voluntarily kill myself. It doesn't suck to live forever."

Simone looked at him, "I couldn't do that. Watch everyone I loved die after the years. That must've sucked for you."

"Not really," He said while keeping his eyes on the road. "You eventually learn how to turn the off, your feelings. Unfortunately for my brother that was almost impossible for Elena, he had to be compelled, forced to stop feeling."

"Poor Elena, she must be really hurt over the entire thing," Simone said. She couldn't imagine what it'd be like if she was in her shoes and that was Caleb.

After a short while they arrived in Mystic Falls to Damon's house which was huge and gorgeous, kind of reminded Simone of home."

Upon entering they heard voices arguing from within the house.

"You're such an as Stefan and there's no way for you to be this way! You're just weak, weak! Being controlled by an original, you love me Stefan and you know it. Even if you can't feel it, you know it," Simone assumed this was Elena talking.

Damon opened the door and walked in.

"GAAHH! Elena," Stefan shouted in frustration. "I don't love you for a reason. I can't feel my emotions are completely shut off. Why would I want to love you though? You're pathetic! You follow me around wishing and hoping that I soon realize what love I had for you will return. You need to move on with your life. Go back to Matt, hell date Damon. I don't care."

"You don't mean that," Elena said and you could hear the hurt in her voice.

"I mean it," Stefan said in a cold voice. "And if Klaus didn't have me being security to your blood bank I would've been ripped you apart, starting with your heart."

"Oh my god," Simone whispered. Of course Stefan heard, super hearing.

"You really shouldn't talk to girls like that little brother," Damon said as he walked over to pour himself a drink.

"Damon I didn't hear you walk in," Stefan said sarcastically. "Wow." Stefan said as he laid eyes on Simone and within a split second he was standing behind her, her head tilted to the side as he ran his nose up and down her neck.

Damon sat down his glass, "No."

"What," Stefan said as he looked up from Simone to Damon. "You didn't bring her for me. You can't share? Come on Damon sharing is caring and she looks so edible. She probably tastes good."

Damon drank from his glass, "I wouldn't know."

"Well let me find out," Stefan said as he bit Simone out of nowhere.

Simone instantly was thrown to the floor as Damon pinned Stefan to the wall. Elena ran to Simone's said.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Simone put her fingers to her neck and felt where Stefan had punchered her skin, she instantly went from scared to anger, "You bastard! Damn monster! I could freaking kill you!" Simone said as she jumped up from where she had fell, beginning to make her way towards Damon.

While still attending to Stefan, Damon called back to her, "Simone no! What did we take about in the car. Elena take her up to my room please."

"Come on," Elena said to Simone as she turned to walk away. Simone surprisingly followed.

Damon released his grasp on Stefan, "What the hell Stefan? You have to leave."

"Fine. But I'll be back," He said.

"Of course you will," Damon said to himself.

Elena handed Simone a towel as she sat on the edge of Damon's bed.

"How could you be in love with someone like that?" Simone asked.

Elena looked at her, "He was never like that. He was the most human like vampire ever. It's Damon who was the heartless one. It's like they've switched roles. Only Stefan is worse."

"Ok," Simone said. "You still love him though. He's a monster Elena."

"I know he can change though. I know he can still love me."

Simone shook her head.

"Who are you anyway?" Elena asked Simone.

"Have you seen some new kid hanging with Klaus lately?" Simone asked.

Elena nodded, "Yeah, he's like some warlock or something. But he's more powerful than anything I've ever seen."

"Yeah, well that's my brother. Adopted brother if we're being literal."

Elena mouth dropped, "You're the one Alaric and Damon has been talking about. You are as beautiful as Damon said."

Simone blushed, "He said that?"

"Yeah. Though Damon likes anything with a pulse."

"Of course I do," Damon said catching them both by surprise. "I'm about to head out, I need to find out where the hell Katherine has been hiding. Chances are as soon as I leave Stefan will come back, I doubt if he'll touch you."

"I was going to go home for the night," Elena said. "Will she be ok by herself?"

Damon nodded, "Yeah, she could've actually killed Stefan back there if she wanted. I'm not worried about that. Go ahead and leave."

Elena got off the bed and left out of the room, the front door could be heard closing shortly afterwards.

"You know I could help those marks heal I lot faster," Damon said gesturing towards Simone neck.

Simone shook her head, "I'm fine. We tend to heal very face." She said with a smile.

"Ok," Damon said standing up. "Well there's food and stuff in the kitchen, I knew you were coming so I took care of that. Feel free to do whatever you want, I don't care. Try not to piss Stefan off so you won't have to defend yourself and ruin everything." He left.

No more than three minutes after Damon had left Stefan was standing in the doorway.

Simone stared at him with one of the most evil of looks, "What do you want?"

"You do taste good," Stefan said with a sly grin.

Simone noticed her stomach lurched with nervousness as he did that. She didn't know if it was because he was Damon's brother or because the bad boy thing just fit him so well but he was utterly gorgeous to her, almost irresistible.

"Stefan, leave me alone."

He came into the room and sat next to her on the bed, "Don't be such a bad sport. I'm sorry. Ok, is that what you want to hear?"

They just stared at each other for what had to be three seconds but it felt like forever. For a second Simone thought she saw something glimmer in Stefan's eyes, as if he was feeling something while looking at her.

Stefan was the first to speak again, "Why do I get myself in these types of situations with such beautiful women."


	25. Farewell!

****That's a wrap for "Back Home"! Thank you all for sticking with me til the very end.****

** Of course, I am going to write a second one soon. It's going to be entitled, "Fatal Attraction".**

**So look out for it soon! You don't want to miss out on what's to come! I'll give you all a preview of what to expect.**

**Simone has now been introduced to the Salvador brothers, both who are going to develop a thing for her. This is going to stir up drama between her and Elena and not to mention Caleb. Also, will Chase have a change of heart and betray Klaus? And can Simone break the charm that Klaus has put on Stefan before it's too late?**

**:)**

**Ash.  
**


End file.
